Clockwork
Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. In Omniverse, 16 year old Clockwork has a larger body and holes on the protrusion on his head. His head is also restructured a little. The piece of glass is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them. 11 year old Ben's Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, and a smiley face, but unlike the 16 year old self, his piece of glass is once again in the shape of a circle, instead of a hexagon. Clockwork wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. OfficialYoungClockwork.png|11 year old Clockwork in Omniverse Techno-Bubbled Clockwork.png|Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble Powers and Abilities Clockwork's Chronokinesis.png|Clockwork using his powers Clockwork in Slowed Time.png|Clockwork slowing down the time Clockwork power.png|Clockwork viewing the past As seen in Bengeance is Mine, Clockwork can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is moving at very high speeds. As seen in The Eggman Cometh and in The Beginning of the End, by rotating the key on his head, Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past. According to Ben 10,000, Clockwork can travel through time. As seen in Catch a Falling Star and And Then There Was Ben, Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which have various effects, such as sending people back in time or into a different timeline, aging an object/person to dust, or restoring individuals who have been erased from time. Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for a Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with Clockwork, enhancing his abilities. When upgraded, Clockwork's time rays become stronger, his speed and stamina increases to superhuman levels, he gains the ability to morph his hands into drills, and he gains shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. Weaknesses Clockwork is not very durable, as Overlord's glove's laser beam could break Clockwork's arm and make him shut down. When Clockwork changed back to Ben from this state, Ben's arm was broken. When one of Vilgax's squid monsters struck the key on his head, Clockwork was badly stunned. Because of his large body, Clockwork is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly. Time has no effect on gumballs (as seen in Paradox) and diamond (as seen in Ben 10,000 Returns), so Clockwork's time rays are virtually useless on those items. The use of Clockwork's powers create a ripple effect in time which can be sensed or reversed by another Chronosapien and can be sensed by Eon. History Ultimate Alien Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Clockwork's powers are used by Ultimate Ben to send Eon into the past. **Later, Clockwork's powers are used again to attempt to destroy the Hands of Armageddon with the help of Way Big, but failed. Gwen *In Inspector 13, **Gwen turned into Clockwork during a car ride to the Techadon Factory. Ben *In Catch a Falling Star, **Clockwork was defeated by Jennifer. *In The Eggman Cometh, **Clockwork found out what happened in Natalie's kitchen. *In The Beginning of the End, **Clockwork found out where the Flame Keepers were. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Clockwork returned in A Jolt from the Past, **Clockwork chased the Megawhatts until he grew tired. *In Many Happy Returns, **Clockwork was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Ben Again, **Clockwork fixed the time stream with the help of 11 year old Ben as Clockwork. *In'' Bengeance is Mine, **Clockwork battled one of Vilgax's Squid Monsters and slowed time to do so. *In ''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, **Clockwork's powers were enhanced by Techno-Bubble. They defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora, but were defeated by Maltruant. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, **Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble once again to return to home, but failed. *In A New Dawn, **Clockwork briefly appeared as Ben was cycling through his aliens. 11 year old Ben *11 year old Ben used Clockwork for the first time in Ben Again, **Clockwork fixed the time stream with the help of 16 year old Ben as Clockwork. No Watch Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, **Ben 10,000 transformed No Watch Ben into Clockwork to showcase his abilities. **Later, Clockwork reversed the effects of the Chronosapien Time Bomb and sent back the evil Bens to their own timelines. Appearances Online Games *TKO Naming and Translations Trivia *Clockwork makes gear sounds when he moves, which is similar to Armodrillo when he moves his arms. ** In Omniverse, Clockwork ticks like a clock for the entirety of his transformation, and his time rays make a sound similar to the tolling of Big Ben when they strike their target. This sound also occurs when Clockwork is struck on his rotor. *Clockwork's torso looks somewhat like Azmuth's armor in Secret of the Omnitrix. *The way Clockwork slows down time to dodge objects and seem to be running at high speeds to others is the same way Ying from the Malaysian cartoon Boboiboy does it, and the way the characters from the Kamen Rider series installment Kamen Rider Kabuto do it in a process called "Clock Up", although the Kabuto Riders' method is merely moving their bodies at the speed of light, rather than direct time-manipulation. Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males